


Survival

by mcmazza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmazza/pseuds/mcmazza
Summary: When looking back, I can’t even remember what spells I had cast.All I remember is the relief I felt when a hoarse voice cried out.He was in pain, but at least he wasn’t silent.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Survival

My heart pounded in my chest.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
No. I couldn’t let this happen.  
I couldn’t let him die.  
Not like this.  
For the first time in my life, I simply acted. I didn’t think, I was already casting spells and running to the pile of rubble, hoping that the redhead trapped below was still alive, that I wasn’t too late.  
I got there and levitated a large boulder out of the way, and soon saw a mess of red hair.  
That wasn’t enough though.  
I needed him alive.  
When looking back, I can’t even remember what spells I had cast.  
All I remember is the relief I felt when a hoarse voice cried out.  
He was in pain, but at least he wasn’t silent.  
Every painful moan and scream he let out devastated me and tore through my heart, but I was also thankful for them, because it meant he was alive.  
I don’t think I could manage to survive in a world where Fred Weasley was silent. Where he wasn’t constantly pestering me and laughing at my inability to take my nose out of a book.  
I’d rather join him in death than try to survive in the silent world he’d leave behind.  
“Fuck Granger just knock me out and hide me in a corner or something. Aren’t you supposed to be fighting nose-less and his groupies right now?”  
My eyesight blurred and I fought a smile as I halfheartedly responded, “you’re an idiot Fred Weasley.”  
“How about this for an idiotic idea: you knock me out and place a shield over me, and then go make sure Ronniekins and Harry don’t die.” His breaths were shallow, and his face was scrunched in pain with every word he let out.  
I ignored him as I finally pulled his legs out from under the rest of the rubble, “I’m not leaving you alone with nothing but a shield charm to protect you.”  
He turned to look at his brother (who I admittedly completely forgot about), “Hey Perce, tell Granger you won’t let me die.”  
I shot Percy a glare before turning back to the idiot I was trying to treat, “Percy will stay where he is and cover us as I save your life, and you need to stop telling me to leave you because I can’t fight if I’m worried about you.”  
He wrapped a hand around my wrist, forcing me to stop waving my wand above him, “Love, do you really think I want you to leave? I had a wall fall on me and woke up to find the nerdy bookworm I’ve loved for years saving me from death. I don’t want you to be anywhere but here with me. But I need you to go help my brother and Potter because I can’t ask you to stay with me and let me love you as a mad-man is tearing the world around us to shreds.”  
Tears continued to run down my cheeks as I looked into his eyes, “I need to still be alive when I return, do you understand me? You don’t get to be a romantic prat and then die on me before we even get a chance.”  
He squeezed my wrist slightly tighter, “I promise you that I won’t be dying anytime soon – we’ll have a lot more than just a chance.”  
“For the record, I love you too.” I kissed his forehead, “I’ll send George to you if I see him, okay?”  
He smiled and nodded, trying to appear brave even though I could see the fear in his eyes. “If it makes you feel better having him here watching over me, send a patronus saying that Percy’s said a joke – he’d come running thinking he’s been impiriused or something.”  
I smiled, waving my wand and watched as the silver beaver swam towards the other twin.  
“I’m not THAT pompous!”  
“Mate, you’ve quite literally told as many jokes as I’ve had walls try to kill me.”  
“Keep that up and your brother will try next,” I warned, slowly getting up to rejoin the fight. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
“Hey Granger!” He called a few moments later, stopping me as I ran down the hall. “Please be careful - I need you alive too, you know?”  
I winked back, “We’re not dying anytime soon, remember?”  
My heart pounded as I ran.  
He was right – I had to fight.  
I had to fight, so that we’d have a future.  
Simply surviving wasn’t enough anymore.  
It was time to live.


End file.
